sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecks
Kracen "TACTX-01" Ecks ---- "I am burdened with the perfect recollection of every detail of my life, which means I will never forget your failure today. Understand that you will pay for it, accordingly." -Captain Ecks to Unknown Subordinate 'Biography' ---- ''Project: TACTX'' Kracen Ecks appears to be much older than he truly is, and he will probably live longer than the average human being (barring illness, injury or simple dumb luck). He is a clone, of an unknown source - even to himself. 'Project: TACTX' (short for 'Tactical Cloning Experimentation') was a Black Project privately funded on the Imperial world of Corulag, in the years following the destruction of the Second Death Star. The Project was headed by an ambitious Imperial Bio-Engineer by the name of Dr. Tyrus D'rel (which may or may not have been his real name). His intention was to refine the cloning techniques used on Kamino to create a new breed of prodigies - each clone would have the mental and physical potential of several lifetimes, in one body. It was a failure. Intel available at the time claimed only ten clones were bred - in Spaarti-Cylinders, from a single sample of modified genetic material (source classified); they were then trained during their accelerated growth period via the flash-learning matrix, a device used upon the original clones of Jango Fett, in order to assimilate as much knowledge as possible. At least 3 clones expired during or just after incubation. Another (unconfirmed) estimate of 3 went insane and had to be recycled. Of the remaining clones, only one proved even remotely promising (i.e. possessing any of the desired characteristics), while the rest developed into suspiciously semi-sane specimens. Ecks was told he was the first and most promising product of the experiment - but that he was still considered a 'technical failure', along with the rest. Nevertheless, Dr D'rel remained hopeful and eventually claimed to be on the verge of a major breakthrough. Alas, that night the facility was destroyed in a bombing attack on the area by Anti-Imperial Terrorists - or so the reports said. An unknown number of the TACTX-clones escaped the burning facility (while Dr D'rel perished), including Kracen Ecks. Following his ingrained directive, and the skills he integrated during incubation, he joined the Imperial Navy Starfighter Corps as a TIE-pilot. Ecks knows for certain that SOME clones are dead - he killed them (or allowed them to die) personally. However, it is entirely possible that some degree of the intel that he has gathered on the experiment... is incorrect, or falsified. In short: he cannot really trust much of what he knows of his origins. ''In His Imperial Majesty's Service'' Ecks escaped. Of all the skills that did take hold (via the flash-learning matrix), Ecks decided that his piloting-skills would prove the most useful for his survival. He fled the ruins of the facility to the spaceport in Corulag's capitol, and from there found passage to the nearest Imperial Flight Academy. He sliced into the system and registered under a false name - since he had none - as a cadet in the Imperial Starfighter Corps. '' It was not long before he was noticed for his aptitude, and given a place in Hydra Squadron - flying TIE-Fighters (and later, TIE-Interceptors). His fellow pilots gave him the callsign 'Holo', in duo-reference to his holographic memory, and his peculiar personality. He thought the callsign appropriate for him, and neglected to tell anyone his 'name'. 'Kracen Ecks' - a name that was not taken until much later - was never associated with Hydra Squadron, nor the Imperial Starfighter Corps. Only 'Holo'. He achieved the rank of Lieutenant, and caught the attention of the Imperial Security Bureau (by virtue of his adaptability) who requested his transfer. Ecks suspected their knowledge of the cloning program, and his true origins, but they never let on. The invitation was given by one Vassily Korolov, who told Ecks it was for his accomplishments as a fighter/shuttle pilot. He accepted. 'Holo' was laid aside and Ecks took another name (in fact, in his time as an Agent, he used many different names and identities - but 'Ecks', the 'unknown quantity' was how he had come to view himself). He trained with the Bureau, specifically COMPNOR's Surveillance branch, for which he proved ideally suited given his peculiar memory. After a long and dangerous mission on Coruscant, which resulted in the death of an asset and the successful disruption of a New Republic General's plan, Ecks was awarded the rank of Captain, and given high profile status as a Special Agent (a position that allowed him a very long lease, and missions that would take time, planning and patience to complete). His piloting skills were also put to good use as a free agent, tasked with mingling with Imperials, Rebels and Independents alike, and reporting anything of value back to his superiors. For his services, Ecks was given the choice of his first long-term assignment as a Special Agent... 'Mission Profile' ---- ''Current Assignment - Surveillance'' Until otherwise instructed, Ecks is tasked with a long-term, fact-finding mission - establish business contacts on various worlds in the hope of uncovering beings or activities helpful to the Rebels,and then turn that information to the Empire's advantage. This is very much a long-term mission with limited official Imperial contact. At present, Ecks works for Johanna Siri te Danaan as a broker of rare and restricted items (and also as a pilot). His cover, very recently, was nearly blown when one of his 'brothers' surfaced and tried to kill Kracen, Johanna and their companions. Kracen is now on less-than-trusting terms with Johanna. His task is to either cripple Johanna's organization, or turn it (knowingly or otherwise) to Imperial benefit. It is a long-term operation. ''Cover Story - Ecks Factor Enterprises'' As far as the 'galaxy at large' is concerned (including much of the Empire), Ecks is a simple, self-employed dealer of arts and antiquities (small and exotic items), working out of his ship (a humble lambda-class shuttle). Ideally, he takes commissions from clients to find buyers for specific items, including the Black Market, a service for which he takes a modest percentage. When business is slow, he simply runs cargo or passengers. The name of his shuttle depends upon the occasion, but officially it is registered in Imperial databanks as the Persecution. Captain Ecks often refers to it as the Ecks Factor. His business is called Ecks Factor Expeditions (referring doubly to travel, as well as expediting sales deals). ''Previous Assignment - Disruption'' Before his assignment to Johanna, Ecks was placed amongst the staff of one General Silas Sayne of the New Republic Armed Forces. This was to further build upon Ecks' cover story as a broker, and also to set up Sayne as a potential 'fall-guy' should Ecks' sincerity be called into question. Sayne was a RIVAL of Johanna's (and a former lover), and was MANIPULATED into sending Ecks to work for her, in the interest of crippling her business - for Sayne's benefit. Instead, Ecks SOLD OUT General Sayne (as he had always intended) to reinforce his trustworthiness with Johanna. Sayne, it turned out, was also an Imperial Agent (like Ecks) who had begun conducting operations of his OWN, outside of ISB protocols. The fact that Ecks sold out an IMPERIAL SPY, within the NR Military, also boosted his credentials. Sayne knew of Ecks' origins as a clone, but did NOT know of Ecks' status as an Imperial Agent. He must have decided to 'cut his losses', and thus sent ANOTHER of Kracen's clone-brethren (an INSANE and HOMICIDAL clone) to kill Ecks, Johanna, and their associates. This may have been due to Ecks' involvement in thwarting an ASSASSINATION attempt (by Sayne) of a New Repubic Senator (Bauer, by name). Sayne is somehow connected to recent bombings on Corellia. 'Personality Profile' ---- The man (currently) going by the name "Captain Kracen Ecks" (or "Special Agent Ecks"), is something of an enigma, even to his superiors. His memory and adaptability make him useful to the ISB, as does (in a peculiar way) his almost child-like fascination for all things 'alien' or simply 'new'. One moment he may be the soul of charm, and the next, a cold-blooded killer. Further research into the now-defunct 'Project TACTX' is considered a priority, above Ecks' own security clearance. He is in the process of developing tastes of his own, and it is uncertain how these experiences will impinge upon (or enhance) his usefulness. Everything thing you see, hear, or know of Kracen Ecks is merely one of a thousand truths, used to conceal an even deeper, greater truth. He is well on his way to becoming a MASTER of manipulation. Clearance granted to act as a 'free agent'. Status: cautiously expendable. 'General Information' ---- ''Associations'' * Johanna Siri te Danaan - Ecks currently works for Johanna. At present, he is 'tolerated' given some recent events. He is working earning back her trust. * Chana - Chana is one of Johanna's associates, and is acquainted with Ecks. * Leo - Also an associate of Johanna's. Ecks does not know him well. * Jaykub - A recent addition to Johanna's staff. * General Silas Sayne - A former employer of Ecks', also a former lover of Johanna's, and a current rival. ''Memorable Quotes'' ''Trivia'' * Ecks is ALWAYS 'playing a role'. Nothing one sees or hears about him is entirely REAL. * Ecks isn't entirely sane, and very few in the Empire know he is a clone. * He is as fascinated by the alien/rebel peoples he meets as he is determined to see them all 'safely subjugated' under the Empire's rule again. * He harbours a strong interest in anything he considers 'artistic' (music, paintings, etc...) which is partly why he has chosen the cover-story he has. * His first name, Kracen, comes from a character in a semi-popular, daytime holodrama called Fantasy Planet, known for its doomed, melodramatic romances and predictable storylines. * Ecks was (predictably) the spelling of the 'X' symbol, to represent an unknown quantity. * He is allergic to bacta (a result of the experiment's failure). 'Service Record' ---- ''Archived Reports - Previous Activities'' This portion of Ecks' file will be filled out as time goes by (along with the RP logs, naturally). Ideas for 'previous activities' are always welcome, especially if they involve other PCs - page or @mail any suggestions! * Stationed on Corellia on deep-cover assignment (ISB). * Stationed on Coruscant on fact-finding mission (ISB). * Posed as expeditor for General Sayne of the New Republic Armed Forces (ISB). * Stationed on a Rim World posing as a New Republic Intelligence Liaison (ISB). ''RESTRICTED FILES - Classified: Top Secret'' These files have been sealed by order of COMPNOR at the highest level. Even Captain Ecks is not privy to these files. Unauthorised access is high treason and punishable by death (after interrogation as deemed appropriate by the Minister of Intelligence). ''Mission Log - Current Activities'' (only a select few of Ecks' RP logs have made it onto this wiki - more will be added in time) * RP log - The Musician and the News-Caster-Thingy * RPlog:Ecks File - AR-01 - Promise of Pleasure * RPlog:Ecks File - JD-01 - Welcoming Committee * RP Log - Hangars, Hazards & Hangovers * RP Log - Spies, Scalpels & Soap-Operas 'Behind the Scenes' ---- Kracen can involved in all SORTS of activities all over the galaxy; his assignment with now with Johanna is not exclusive, and he has good reason to travel either way. There are lots of opportunities for all sorts of RP. * Ecks is a villain. I LOVE playing the villain! * I'm not a bad guy IRL (much!). * I don't mind losing (surviving is good; winning is also good!). * Most of the information here is restricted (let me know if you wish to use any of it in RP scenes, plots etc). * I may allow Ecks to be 'found out' down the track - but that is a long-term goal. * I love 'curve-balls' in RP scenes (i.e. I'm always open to 'surprises'). Please feel free to add your own twists and 'reveals' in RP with me! It keeps the story interesting! * I always set out to 'tell a story'. Ecks exists solely for that purpose (as opposed to 'just being uber' - which he is not). Category:Clones Category:Imperial Characters